


The Lift of Giving

by WhiteSwanCake



Series: CSFE Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gym, Smut, Snow, csfe, prompts, shirtless killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSwanCake/pseuds/WhiteSwanCake
Summary: In the spirit of the season, CSFicExchange gave us this prompt,Write a CS drabble/ficlet that includes the following elements:- Killian giving Emma a gift- Killian wearing no shirt at some point- Killian fighting with sellotape- SnowI chose snow and shirtless. ;)





	The Lift of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the season, CSFicExchange gave us this prompt:
> 
> Write a CS drabble/ficlet that includes the following elements:  
> \- Killian giving Emma a gift  
> \- Killian wearing no shirt at some point  
> \- Killian fighting with sellotape  
> \- Snow
> 
> I chose snow and shirtless. ;)  
> This takes place in the *Gasp* future, December 23rd, a Saturday.

Mary Margaret was the worst. Well not really. Actually, not at all. Emma, was just a grinch.

 

Emma sighed, looking through the “Alternative Christmas for the Christmas Grinch” playlist her friend had made her on spotify. Most of them were soft rock Christmas songs, interspersed with classics. She rolled her eyes, and humored her friend, stepping on the treadmill and popping her earbuds in. It was the least she could do, since she flat refused to go to her Christmas Eve soiree the next day.

 

Emma felt slightly bad about it, but not really. She was used to being alone, used to a routine and the comfort of tasks completed on time, at the same time, every day. That’s why she was here on Saturday evening, hitting the treadmill and weight room, like she always did if she had no skips to catch. The gym was owned by her good friend August who had left her a spare key months ago. As long as she made sure things were locked, she had her own private gym, even at the weird hours she worked.

 

Pumping in her preferred treadmill work out, she started her brutal pace, blonde hair swinging in a ponytail.

 

**_Darlin', the snow is falling_ **

**_Falling like forgiveness from the sky_ **

**_(Darlin', darlin')_ **

**_**** _ **

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sound of her heartbeat, and her feet hitting the treadmill.

 

 

Drenched in sweat, she didn’t register that the weight room light was on when it was usually off. Humming and dancing to the beat of some Christmas song about zombies, she went to the dumb bells in the corner, completely oblivious to the amused looks from the guy on the arm press in the corner.

 

It wasn’t until she caught the movement of him grabbing a towel out of the corner of her eye, that she acknowledged she was not alone.

 

He was grinning, obviously amused, as she ogled him in a quick moment. Dark hair. Sculpted muscles that rippled under his shirt that was drenched in sweat. Stunning blue eyes that were appraising her.

 

She harrumphed indignantly.

 

His mouth moved, and she begrudgingly pulled out her ear buds.

 

“Thought I was the only one August gave a key too-”

 

“What? I wasn’t listening, I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh.” He had a distinct accent too. Good God. “I said, I thought I was the only one that August gave a key to. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“I wasn’t scared.”

 

“Good then. I promise I don’t bite, hard at least.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, putting her ear buds back in.

 

**_Baby I've been here before_ **

**_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)_ **

**_I used to live alone before I knew you_ **

**_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_ **

**_And love is not a victory march_ **

****

Rep after rep, she focused on everything but the guy in the corner who was now doing leg presses. The burn in her arms felt wonderul, and her treacherous brain wandered onto other things that would feel good. How long had it been? Her traitor brain thought about dark hair between her thighs, strong arms holding her up, firm muscles pressing into her front as she licked the thin sheen of sweat from a straining neck…

 

Out of the corner of her eye, more movement. He was standing, stretching, and pulling his damp shirt off. His shoulders were taut muscled blades, covered in beads of sweat. Her breath caught.

 

Her brain betrayed her once more, and her fingers released the dumb bell she was holding. It landed on the ground with a thump, and he turned to look at her, her stupid mouth still agape. The bastard grinned. She couldn’t hear what he said, but the words she saw his mouth make were obvious.

 

Do you like what you see?

 

Her face was a flame, and she spoke with venom.

 

“I was just keeping an eye on you. Sorry.”

 

“I would despair if you didn’t.”

 

It earned him another eye roll, and she turned her back to him leaving the weight room before she did something she’d regret. Her body felt stiff, and her muscles had begun the steady ache of well use. It was time to end her routine for the night, starting with a dip in the hot tub before a shower.

 

The spa room was built differently then any other Gym she’d been to, August’s many trips to Thailand, China, and Bali most likely influencing the design aesthetic. When you entered, there was the sauna and a towel rack, and then a room for the hot tub that was modeled after a zen meditation space, including sliding doors opening to a small deck space obscured by some type of shrubbery. In the light of the city, snowflakes shimmered and glowed outside the sliding doors, and peeling out of her work out gear and leaving on the sports bra and under wear, she opened them to revel in the cool air.

 

Steam poured off the large pool of hot water, and she turned on the jets, opening the small hidden AV plug to put her music on. Mary Margaret’s playlist came through the speakers as Emma dipped her feet into the steaming water, and snowflakes landed in her hair.

 

_**I’m thinking ‘bout letting go** _

_**I think that might finally be alright** _

_**This is where we shine** _

_**Silver bells and open fires** _

_**And songs we used sing** _

_**One more chance to be inspired** _

_**Is what I’m offering** _

_**If love is not enough** _

_**Then stay with me because** _

_**The heartache can wait** _

 

She basked in the water, letting it work on her muscles, slowly releasing the ache, as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

 

_**This could be worth remembering** _

_**With a smile upon my face** _

 

She let herself completely relax, floating in the water, the bubbles hitting the knots in her back. She let out a low moan. It may have been the guy in the weight room, or just the stress of hating a holiday where you’re always alone, but she felt so tense and this felt so good.

 

Her brain wandered back into fantasy again, of a tongue dragging itself up her thighs, fingers pinching her nipples then hands cupping her breasts. She let her toes curl. Peeking out to see if the lights were on in the weight room, she saw they were off. She was alone.

 

Turning to face the outside deck, away from the door, she wriggled out of her underwear and sports bra, and shucked her both on the wood. Angling herself on one of the jets, she let pleasure take her away. Blue eyes meeting hers, a hand gripping her hair, firm thighs meeting each other with a perfect grind. She let out another keening moan, hips bucking into the water. She slipped fingers inside herself as the water hit her clit just right.

 

Biting his shoulder, leaving a mark, while he held her ass to him, forcing slow and languid trusts. The drag of him inside her walls desperately fluttered, trying to hold him inside. She let out harsh pants, feeling herself getting close.

 

That stupid accent hot in her ear, telling her how good she felt, wrapped around him, fucking him into oblivion and she was right there on the edge, moaning -

 

Splashing water from the other stairs, closer to the doors.

 

“Are you alright love?”

 

Her eyes went wide, staring at the lift machine man, as he surveyed the scene with growing understanding.

 

“Yes, I thought I-” She dipped chin deep into the water, hoping the fat that she was naked would be covered,  “I thought I was alone, I - I um,” The Jacuzzi ended it’s cycle, fading bubbles revealing pink, flushing skin. Emma felt hysterical laughter bubbling up in her chest.

 

“I see.” His eyes were wide and he licked his lips, before shaking his head. Looking up at the ceiling and sighing, he muttered something unintelligible, before clamping a hand over his eyes like a child. “Go get a towel, love. I won’t look. Gentleman’s promise.”

 

“Gentleman’s promise my ass, you’ve pretty much seen everything I have already, you-”

 

“Not to say I haven’t enjoyed this little mistake, love,” He grinned, peeking a blue eye through his fingers at her, “but I don’t typically think of myself as the voyeur type. I simply wanted to make sure you were alright, you are, we can forget this ever happened.”

 

“Forget this ever happened? You couldn’t handle ‘It’ happening.” Emma regretted the words almost instantly.

 

“I think you’d find very quickly love, that you would be the one who could not handle ‘it’.” He popped the ‘t’ luridly, and behind his hand an eye brow raised. “Now hurry up and stop lollygagging, or I’ll begin to think you do want me.”

 

She made her way through the water towards the door, moving past him, and another song hit the speakers.

 

_**As the winter wind’s litter london with lonely hearts** _

_**Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms** _

 

“Was it love or fear of the cold that lead us through the night,” He whispered, almost imperceptibly.

“For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt.”

 

_**And my head told my heart let love grow** _

_**But my head told my heart, this time no, this time no** _

 

Glancing one last time at the door out, out to the towel racks and to safety, Emma took a leap of faith.

 

She heard him take a exhale when she got out, but when she turned the jets on, he started visibly. She moved down the stairs slowly, and when she straddled his lap, pulling his hand from his eyes, she heard the sharp intake of breath.

 

“Let’s see about that.”

 

Her lip crushed his, and his hand tangled in her hair as he angled the kiss deep, while his other and gripped her ass tightly bringing her closer. The kissed in degrees, and when she caught his lip lightly between her teeth, his groan was low, almost primal. He ground against her, and delve his tongue into her mouth. She made a wordless sound of pleasure, and pulled away breathless.

 

“I’m-” she sucked in air. “I’m Emma, just getting that out of the way.”

 

She pulled him back into a kiss, and he pulled her hair back, roughly, to bite a spot on her neck that had her mewling into him.

 

“Killian.” he whispered into her ear, which he followed with a nibble. “For you to remember in just a moment here, when I have you screaming it.” He ground into her again, and she threw her head back.

 

Their kiss became more erotic and his hands became relentless. He pinched her breast with one hand, while molding the other, whispering in her ear in that accent, while all she could do was writhe over him. His eyes were blown wide, dark. She slipped a hand into his boxers to stroke him, and the hiss it elicited from both of them was exquisite. He knocked her hand away, pushing two fingers into her aching heat, while his thumb swirled on her clit.

 

“I want to see you fall for me, I want to hear those moans you were making before, I want to fuck you after I’ve already made you beg for me, beg for me to make you come, Emma…” He bit again into her neck, and she felt heat spreading through her like fire, as pleasure hit her in waves. She shuddered, moaning, and he caught her in a kiss as he pushed her up to the shallow water of the stairs.

 

She panted, feeling almost boneless, as he placed her on the stairs in the cold breeze, her nipples hardening.

 

“I’m not close to done. I didn’t hear any begging.”

 

“Fuck.” is all she could manage, as he licked a warm path up her thigh, stopping right before where she needed him most. He followed suit on the other side, and repeated, each time getting closer to her core. She tried to buck her hips, but he held her down forcefully.

When he licked a slow, barely there, graze of his tongue over her slit, she broke.

 

“Please, please, I need, I need you or anything! Stop teasing, please, touch me, fuck me, I need you-”

 

He licked slowly again, breath puffing on her mound.

 

He groaned, whispering up at her huskily, “Say my name.”  

 

“Killian, please!”

 

He devoured her then, licking hard, delving his tongue into her with the same desperation she felt. She screamed, arching her back, hands gripping his hair ad she came again. She could feel his grin as he swirled his tongue lazily, eyes peeking up at her. He moved her down in the heat of the water backing her into a corner. The jets died down again, and she could see him through the rippling water.

 

He nudged at her entrance, and with one quick movement, she was impaled by him. He stretched her deliciously, the drag in the water and her slight rawness already making her grip him tightly. He bucked, setting a brutal pace from the start, groaning in her ear.

 

“Fucking… Bloody hell. You’re so fucking tight, I’m not going to - I need to- Fuck, fuck-”

 

All she could do was moan in response, gripping the side of the pool, as another wave of heat rode through her body. It was nothing like she had ever felt any other time she’d had sex, a coil of intense heat, unyielding and growing with every thrust she met. She whispered his name, nails digging into his back.

 

He kissed her frantically, and she fell, screaming his name as her body tried desperately to hold him in. He grunted, barely pulling out in time to spill himself in the heated water with a deep groan of her name.

 

They panted, and Emma laid her head back on the cool wood deck again, breathless and feeling like some type of Christmas gelatin dessert.

 

“That.” He moved through the water towards her. “That was-”

 

“A one time thi-”

 

“Come with me to this Christmas eve party tomorrow. I got invited by a coworker, and I didn’t want to go alone, but she’s so nice, she’s even a 2nd grade teacher for Chrissakes, and I think I about broke her heart saying no, she keeps trying to set me up with this lass friend of her’s-”

 

“She’s a second grade teacher.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Do you teach Music, Drama and Gym?” Emma’s eyes were narrowing.

 

Killian looked alarmed. “Yes, how did you-”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Emma laughed hysterically, naked with the man in a hot tub who had fucked her within an inch of her life, the same man her best friend had been trying to set her up with for months. The person who her best friend had begged her to take a leap of faith on.

 

Mary Margaret’s Christmas songs blared through the speakers.

 

_**Why so scared you’ll mess it up,** _

_**When perfection keeps you haunted?** _

_**All we need is your best, my love,** _

_**That’s all anyone ever wanted** _

_**Love is how we do** _

_**Let no judgement overrule it,** _

_**Love I look to you, and I sing** _

_**Let love lead us, love is Christmas** _

 

“So…” he said, half bemused, and slightly panicked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.” She wiped a tear of laughter away from her eye.

 

_ Call it a leap of faith. _

**Author's Note:**

> The songs featured here are as follows, in chronological order:
> 
> Darlin’ (Christmas is coming) / Over The Rhine
> 
> Hallelujah / COVER: Jeff Buckley
> 
> The Heartache can wait / Brandi Carlile
> 
> Winter Winds / Mumford and Sons
> 
> Love is Christmas / Sara Bareilles


End file.
